la london swimming pool
by virginie malfoy
Summary: Draco tient un journal, où il nous raconte sa vie de saisonnier a la london swimming pool, ou il travaille pour l'été. Il y fera d'ailleurs des rencontres plutot interessantes... futur HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La London swimming pool**

**Auteur :** Virginie malfoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **je ne sais pas encore alors je le mets en T on avisera prés.

**Avertissement : **c'est un slash, ne tiens pas vraiment compte du tome 6

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Disclamer : **rien est à moi (comme si vous vous en doutiez pas encore), sauf l'histoire lol.

**Note** (de moi lol) Hello vous tous….

Contente de vous retrouvez pour ma première fic (à part mon petit os)

Je vous signale au passage que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera, ni rien de tout cela car elle est en cours d'écriture…

Donc, je ne sais pas non plus à quelle vitesse seront publiés les chapitres…

En attendant j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Ceci est le prologue, il sera donc très court, le premier chapitre devrait être mis en ligne bientôt. En attendant, plongez dans la London Swimming Pool, et son ambiance.

Ps : merci à Miss DiAs pour sa review sur « pense à moi » qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir…

Allez let's go :

Prologue :

Journal de Draco Malfoy, le 05/07

Cher journal, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment cela a pu m'arriver à moi, le prince des serpentards, l'héritier de la fortune Malfoy, et la personne la plus convoitée de Poudlard (oui, oui… après Potter) .

Enfin si, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais devoir travailler, et surtout je vais devoir travailler chez les moldus.

(Merci cher père d'avoir donné une si belle réputation au nom des Malfoy, en servant cette tête de serpent ! pff n'importe quoi.)

La vente de tous nos biens n'a pas suffit à pouvoir nous faire vivre, et Mère a du partir s'installer dans la communauté Moldue française, à Nice je crois.

D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre, elle est serveuse dans un restaurant chic.

Quant' à moi, je me suis trouvé un petit studio et je suis saisonnier. Comme nous sommes au mois de Juillet, j'ai été engagé en tant que maître- nageur à la London Swimming Pool, la plus grande piscine de notre capitale. J'adore ce métier, dommage qu'il ne soit que saisonnier.

Bon évidemment, pas de magie, pas de baguette, pas de sorts ni de potions. Mais tous ces hommes en maillots de bains moulants quand ils sortent de l'eau… Je prends pleinement conscience de mes préférences et j'en suis d'ailleurs très fier.

De plus, je n'ai pas changé, j'aime toujours autant être le centre d'intérêt et je dois dire que mon corps musclé par le quidditch attire pas mal de regards…

D'ailleurs je prends mon poste dans 20minutes, faut pas que je tarde moi.

De plus Blaise et Pansy doivent venir me voir aujourd'hui, on doit passer la journée ensemble.

Heureusement que je travaille, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle pendant leur séance de bécotage intensif à ces deux là…

Allez c'est l'heure, j'y vais.

**Voila, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce petit prologue est très court, et les chapitres ne seront pas très longs non plus, mais je vous promets que le premier sera très vite posté. En attendant, j'attends vos réactions. **

**Gros kissous. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La London swimming pool**

**Auteur :** Virginie malfoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **je ne sais pas encore alors je le mets en T on avisera prés.

**Avertissement : **c'est un slash, ne tiens pas vraiment compte du tome 6

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Disclamer : **rien est à moi (comme si vous vous en doutiez pas encore), sauf l'histoire lol.

**Note** : je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour ce retard de publication. J'espère pour me faire pardonner, que ce premier chapitre vous plaira

**Chapitre 1 **

Toujours le 5/07

Finalement, j'ai décidé de t'emmener au boulot avec moi, et je pense que j'ai bien fait. Blaise et Pansy ont passé la matinée avec moi, on a discuté de tout ce qui a pu se passer a Poudlard, du couple que forme Greg et Milli qui est enceinte de deux mois, du décès de Vincent quand il s'est opposé a la décision de son père qui voulait qu'il devienne Mangemort. Cette perte m'a beaucoup fait souffrir. De nous tous à nous être rebellé face à l'autorité paternelle, il a été le seul à en pâtir. Il me manque, lui et ses plaisanteries douteuses. Il nous manque à tous car même si tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot, il était loin d'en être un.

Enfin bref, après avoir ris des coups tordus que nous avons fait à Potter, Weasley et Granger nous sommes allés manger une pizza en continuant de parler de ses chers Gryffondors. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec une olive quand Blaise m'a annoncé que Finnigan sortait avec Dean Thomas. J'avais oublié que Blaise c'était rapproché des Gryffys après être sorti quelques temps avec Granger …

Oui, je sais, vous n'en revenez pas et pourtant c'est vrai. Blaise était lui aussi un intello de première et ils ont commencés a se connaître un soir a la bibliothèque. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien et ainsi quelques temps après, Blaise m'a annoncé qu'Hermione n'était pas une miss je sais tout, mais bien une personne très intelligente et agréable. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il c'était pris un sortilège par derrière ou un truc comme ça…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et pour finir ils sont sortis ensemble pendant 3mois. Ainsi j'ai arrêté de la critiquer et j'ai commencé à lui parler normalement sans pour autant devenir son ami. Mais ils ont cassé pendant les vacances d'été de la 6eme année et dans la 7eme année, après que Potter est tué Voldemort, Pansy a pu enfin avoué son amour à Blaise, et ils sont toujours ensemble, sous mes yeux, à se passer de la crème solaire. Ici tout va bien, il y a peu de monde aujourd'hui et c'est pas plus mal je suis le seul de service. Je me remets à penser à Poudlard, le monde de la magie me manque, le château, les cours, la coupe des 4 maisons, Snape, et même Potter…

Je croise le regard de Blaise qui me sourit.

Tu viens Dray, j'ai à te parler en privé…

Merci pour moi, fit Pansy, en boudant, avant de se retourner sur sa serviette.

Blaise alla lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de me prendre par les épaules et de m'entraîner à l'écart.

Alors, entre nous, comment tu vas ?

Ca peut aller, le monde Moldu n'est pas si horrible. Mais Poudlard me manque, même les Gryffondors.

Et Potter, me demande mon meilleur ami, narquois

Et Potter, répondis je, esquissant un sourire. Ne plus voir sa tête de balafré et ne plus pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule c'est dur, je n'ai plus personne sur qui passer mes nerfs.

Tu portes bien ton nom, monsieur mauvaise fois fit-il.

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais avant que je puisse répliquer il avait continué

Harry fait la même formation d'Auror que moi, il n'a pas changé tu sais, il est seul lui aussi et il me parle de toi parfois, il demande de tes nouvelles…

Je lui souris tristement, mais Pansy nous rejoignait déjà. Elle prit Blaise dans ses bras

Bébé, ma mère nous attend pour le dîner ce soir, il faut y aller.

Oui, oui je sais fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel puis en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ma meilleure amie lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête en riant.

Heureux de t'avoir vu mec me dit Blaise en me prenant dans ses bras en une franche accolade.

Pans me prit aussi dans ses bras et me glissa au creux de l'oreille

« Je t'aime comme un frère Dray, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Puis elle me planta un gros baiser baveux sur les lèvres, en souvenir du temps ou il fallait faire semblant a cause de nos parents.

Blaise partit d'un grand éclat de rire, puis ils avancèrent tous les deux en direction des douches pour transplaner après un dernier au revoir de la main.

Ils me manquent déjà…

**A suivre.**

**J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 assez vite, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai du mal à être régulière alors… qui vivra verra…**

**En attendant je vous embrasse toutes (tous ?) et j'attends vos impressions**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de quelques autres personnages… plus ou moins intéressants lol**

**Bizounours**


	3. la revelation

**Titre : La London swimming pool**

**Auteur :** Virginie malfoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **je ne sais pas encore alors je le mets en T on avisera prés.

**Avertissement : **c'est un slash, ne tiens pas vraiment compte du tome 6

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Disclamer : **rien est à moi (comme si vous vous en doutiez pas encore), sauf l'histoire lol.

**Note** : je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour ce retard de publication. En fait le problème vient du fait que je n'ai plus eu Internet pendant un très long moment, et je n'ai pas pu poster…

J'espère pour me faire pardonner, que ce second chapitre vous plaira

Chapitre 2

Le 7/07

Etrange journée aujourd'hui. Faut que je vous raconte.

Tout allait bien, il faisait beau, la piscine était bondée, et je fixais depuis plus d'une heure déjà le corps parfait d'un jeune homme d'environ mon age. Il était musclé, mais sans plus, portait un short de bain noir et rouge, des lunettes de soleil. Il était brun et bronzé.

Avec lui, il y avait deux filles, et un autre garçon. Sûrement deux couples. Une des jeunes filles était châtain bruns, de beaux cheveux bouclés attachaient derrière la tête, elle lisait en tripotant de sa main libre un piercing bleu en forme de dauphin (c'est pour toi emmi lol). L'autre fille portait une casquette et discutait vivement avec le brun. L'autre homme, un rouquin (je hais les roux, ils me rappellent trop Weasley), mangeait une glace en regardant la piscine.

Je me levais, pour faire une ronde, de toutes façons, il faut que j'arrête de relooker le brun, il a l'air hetero alors…

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il était vraiment trop bien fait.

Je lève la tête pour le voir attraper la fille qui porte la casquette et la jeter à l'eau, alors qu'elle crie comme si on l'égorger.

Bien fait, me dis je.

Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle fait cette conne, elle sait pas nager ou quoi ?

Ho, ben apparemment non. Putain il faut que j'y aille moi.

Et voila, je fis ma première intervention, je me mis a courir a une vitesse surprenante et je plongeais, lui remontant la tête a la surface, et l'entrenant vers la rive… Digne du feuilleton moldu « Alerte à Malibu », je vous jure !

En tout cas, je la pose sur la berge, et me hisse à mon tour hors de l'eau. Le brun la regarde horrifié, elle ne bouge plus. Non mais franchement quel con de foutre sa meuf à l'eau s'il sait qu'elle ne sait pas nager. Les deux autres me regardent, je me tourne vers eux, alors que la « noyée » commence à ouvrir les yeux. Et la, j'ai cru halluciné : Granger et Weasley !

Si, je vous jure !

Je crois que Weasley aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si Hermione ne l'avait pas soutenu. Elle me sourit, trop choquée pour parler, et je lui rends son sourire.

Merci Malfoy.

Je me retourne vers la jeune fille que j'ai sauver : Ginny Weasley.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est une arrivée en groupe ou quoi ? je ne retiens pas un fou rire nerveux…

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire la fouine ?

Tiens la belette a retrouvé ses esprits on dirait.

Rien je me disais qu'il ne manqué que Potter et le tableau serait complet.

Justement entendis- je, Je suis là.

Et la, le beau brun enleva ses lunettes pour dévoiler de magnifiques yeux verts.

Shit ! C'était Potter.

**A suivre.**

**J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 3 assez vite, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai du mal à être régulière alors… qui vivra verra…**

**En attendant je vous embrasse toutes (tous ?) et j'attends vos impressions**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une importante révélation lol**

**Gros kissous a tous, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si l'envie vous en dit lol**

**A très vite.**


End file.
